Temptation
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by Pixylinx. A short oneshot lemon of Jun Kazama and her journey to her temptation, Devil Kazuya. No longer a song-fic, hence its shorter. Rated M for lemon.


**Disclaimer**: Tekken and its characters does not belong to GrimGrave, they belong to Namco Bandai. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

Requested by _Pixylinx_.

**Temptation**

She felt it. From afar, she felt it. An aura.

A powerful aura. It radiated with wickedness and hatred. She could feel it like water on her skin, the snow on her face or the leaves underneath her naked feet. It was there, beckoning her like a moth to the flame.

The aura enticed her; she travelled, far and wide, searching for its source with a growing eagerness, whatever it was. Through rain and sun, and through forest and mountain, Jun Kazama got closer and closer; she could practically taste the aura, smell it in the air.

Her eager steps had taken her to the wilderness. An abandoned temple, with nothing but harsh forest around it. It was just her and the alluring source, nothing else. She took the first step up the stone stairs; her body grew warm. Another step, her heart beat faster. Thirst step; she licked her lips in anticipation.

The rest of the way up, she purred to herself lowly, as she eventually reached the final step. The temple was alive with the aura alone, its core just ahead, its final flickering dragging Jun to the dark flame. She was there, at last.

Facing her destination of allurement.

He stood there, before her, in all his might. His dark, purple skin glowed seemingly, his bat-like wings occasionally twitching and his horns, sharp and proud, pointed upwards. Despite his inhuman traits, it was clear that it was a human underneath; a man of mortality. His red eyes flashed in the darkness, staring right into Jun as she stared back, a curious mirth dancing between them.

She didn't think. She didn't know. All she understood was that her body had given in to temptation, as she wrapped her arms around him, and his around her.

His strength, his whole being overtook her in a single motion. His arms overflowed with power in their embrace. His lips, so teasingly warm against hers, giving way to his scorching tongue that lashed against hers.

She gave in; he took control. With carnal lust guiding them, their clothes fell to the dusty floor with ripping strength. Naked bodies pressed themselves up against each other, hands touching every part of flesh as possible to build up their already skyrocketing libidos.

Jun fell to the floor, Kazuya quickly following. Hungry with lust, they began to feast on each others gifts, licking, biting and sucking with vigour; his hardened member poked against her lips, her canal opened up for his tongue. With a lustful, but gentle approach, they pleasured each other to the best of their abilities to further expand the heavy atmosphere of sensuality. She sucked and kissed his member, he licked and fingered her core.

He abruptly stopped. He spun back around, positioned himself above Jun with a perverted glare in his eyes. She flashed him a smile, and without further acknowledgement needed, he impaled her. She screamed out in ecstasy, clutching onto his body tightly as he thrust deeper. They felt the tightness around the solid member, each motion building up the overload of blissful sensuality they both wanted, craved even.

He grunted with each motion. His pace picked up in speed much to both of their delight, her juices of perverted approval spilling out onto the wooden floor with each slam. She felt his tip hit just right, causing her body to jerk in uncontrollable spasms of bodily delight as she moaned loudly.

Jun dragged her nails into the purple skin of his back, dragging them down as she wailed in pleasure, feeling Kazuya´s thick member quickly slide in and out the wet core. His fingers carved into the wood of the floor, his sinews tensed, and his sexual onslaught was mercilessly pleasuring them both. Their naked, sweaty bodies tightened up as they felt their common bliss drew near.

With a final quick thrusts, he released his seeds into her, as she went into spasms of jerking motions, love juice gushing out a little at a time. They kept up the motions, if even just a little to prolong the feeling that washed over them like a downpour. He kept climaxing inside of her, her canal tightening around his manhood with each twitch it made and it further stimulated her greatly; they kissed deeply, as if to seal a deal, his tongue coiling against hers the last thing she felt before darkness took over.

She blinked her eyes. The void of night loomed outside, greeting Jun and Jun alone. She was dressed, she reeked of sweat, and her perverted hunger was sated. She glanced up at the stars and moon with a wicked smile, knowing that her temptation was still out there.

Her temptation, her flame that drew her nearer.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading it.

Until next time!

- GG


End file.
